Episode guide
The following is a list of episodes of the Disney Channel original series, Gravity Falls. The series first premiered on Disney Channel on June 29, 2012. A preview of the series (the first episode) aired June 15, 2012. Disney XD started airing Gravity Falls on August 4, 2014. On July 29, 2013, Disney announced that the series had renewed Gravity Falls for a second season. Later, on February 15 and 16, 2014, Disney Channel announced that Gravity Falls would move to Disney XD along with Wander Over Yonder but will still air episodes on Disney Channel as part of "Disney XD on Disney Channel." Season 2 premiered on August 1, 2014 on Disney Channel and August 4, 2014 on Disney XD. However, starting on this season, Disney XD aired new episodes first then Disney Channel as part of the channel's "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block. Despite this, "Scary-oke" and "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" originally premiered on Disney Channel. On November 20, 2015 series creator, Alex Hirsch, announced that the second season is the final season of the series and that there are no plans to create a following season. The series consisted of 40 episodes and 17 shorts. Series overview Episode list Season 1: 2012-2013 Season 2: 2014-2016 A second season was announced by Eric Coleman, Senior Vice President of Disney Channel Original Series on July 29, 2013. In a press release, Disney announced that there would be new episodes for the 2013-2014 slate, including "Gravity Falls," returning for a second season in Summer 2014. On June 14 during a live panel at the LA Film Fest, (which can be seen here) Alex Hirsch announced that the season premiere would be on August 1st, and the second episode will air on August 4th. Shorts: 2013-2014 On August 15, 2013, Alex Hirsch revealed during an AMA on Reddit that Disney Channel will be airing Gravity Falls shorts during the break between seasons 1 and 2, and that they are expected to start airing sometime in October. On August 23, Variety reported that the first series of shorts, Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, will begin airing on October 14, 2013 to keep the momentum of the series' success. On December 25th, a short with an unknown title, played early on Disney Channel Russia. Unproduced episode In a writer's panel podcast that Alex Hirsch guest starred on with J. G. Quintel (creator of Regular Show), he revealed a story idea that would have gone somewhere in the middle of the first season. The episode would have been a Labyrinth parody starring Dipper as the brother who was stolen, and Mabel as the reluctant sister who would rather hang out with the David Bowie-like "Groblin" King. It would have begun with Mabel watching a Labyrinth-like movie for the ninth time, and Dipper complaining about it so much, she wishes him away. The B-story follows Dipper who reveals the reason why he hates the movie is because he's terrified of puppets and how he overcomes this fear. The episode went unproduced because Disney Channel executives didn't think anyone would understand the reference. See also *Unaired pilot ru:Список эпизодов nl:Lijst van Gravity Falls afleveringen Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Shorts